


Cobalt Wings

by PoisonedMage



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Corruption, Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Bottom Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Dom/sub Undertones, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Immortality, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Protective Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Tags Are Hard, Top Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Top Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMage/pseuds/PoisonedMage
Summary: Riku is an angel. Roxas is a demon. They fight over Sora’s soul and the fate of the world.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Cobalt Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I tap all the horny signs and lore signs respectfully

There were many, many reasons why Riku was dreading going to school.

Naturally, the students were loud.  _ Humans  _ in general were abysmally unaware of just how much havoc they brought in their careless habits, and Riku’s finely turned ears could pick them all up. 

And so could his other  _ special  _ companions. Riku wasn’t the only one that wasn’t human that attended this school. 

Which brought him to his second reason. A mixed school. There were the humans that milled about, unaware of the dangers they faced, the bets placed on the sides they chose, the ones marked as slaves or worse…

Then there were the demons and the angels. Their two sides, constantly at war with one another, and constantly vying for the cream of the crop of what the humans had to offer. 

The school was a guise, a place for the angels and demons to classify and bicker amongst themselves over their favorites. It was all petty in Riku’s eyes, but it did its job well enough of creating a sense of competition and allowed the violence between the two groups to be controlled. 

As a highly ranked angel himself, Riku knew more than his fair share of the politics involved. As long as he wasn’t involved on the field, he could care less about how the war went. He’d served his time there and earned his place above all that. 

Which brought him to reason number three as he approached the only human he cared about, a special one that he himself had touched. Riku sighed in relief as he noticed Sora’s crescent mark adorning his neck, shimmering whenever the light caught it. 

Sora must have sensed him staring, eyes flickering directly at him. He frowned and slammed his locker closed and Riku felt the mental barrier forming between them. But it didn’t come up fast enough to block the residual emotion that slipped from Sora’s mind. It was as subtle as it was deadly, curling around his heart. 

_ Resentment.  _

Riku pasted a smile on his own face and marched towards Sora. He was dressed in all white, a plain linen top and flowing dress pants. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached all the way down past his lower back. “Good morning, Sora.”

Sora rolled his eyes. “Guardian,” he muttered half-heartedly, the remark of a boy who knew they couldn’t get a pest off their shoulders. He was dressed in a school uniform, made up of a white shirt, a blue tie, and checkered blue pants. He fumbled with his lock, allowing him to miss the expression of pain that Riku quickly wiped from his face. 

Riku sighed. “Why must you call me that?”

“Why not? It’s what you are.” 

“Yes, but… Sora, come on, we’re beyond this.”

“Maybe you are, guardian, but I am not  _ beyond  _ the needless  _ death  _ that we could have prevented.” Sora hissed out the last sentence, shifting his backpack on. 

Riku slowly inhaled. Clearly, they were still dealing with this. “Sora… there was nothing to be done. Just as you have been marked, so was she. There are rules I must follow, that we all follow—“

“Riku.”

Riku stopped. Even if he wanted to speak, he couldn’t. He had missed hearing Sora say his name. He swallowed and stood up straight, attentive and patient.

Sora’s expression was full of sorrow and bitterness. There was no warmth in his dark, blue eyes. “I’m 18. Soon I won’t need you to protect me… I want you to leave me alone while I’m at school, okay?”

Riku sighed. “Sora… you know I can’t.”

“I know your duties don’t allow it. But everyone can see who I belong to. Everyone knows who I am… I don’t need you shadowing me.”

“You don’t belong to me, Sora.” Riku rubbed his own eyes, doing his best to reign in the angelic register of his voice. “You’re not my captive, you’re my friend.”

Sora gave him a sad smile. “If you’re my friend, let me go. Give me space at school. Maybe then I can… hate you a little less.” 

The bell rang and Sora walked off. Just turned his back and didn’t glance back. Riku stood his ground passed the hurt, the embarrassment, and waited until there was enough distance for him to respect his charge’s wishes  _ while  _ still shadowing him. 

If Riku had learned anything over the years, it was toeing the line. His relationship with Sora was more than just… guardianship. 

Sora was something more. It had taken half a century, but Riku had fallen in love once more. 

Riku tapped his foot then began walking. Technically, he could break out his wings and make himself invisible to the human eye, but he wouldn’t resort to such tactics around Sora. 

Just as he had taught Sora various tricks from demons and angels alike, so too would he respect Sora’s boundaries as much as he could. As a friend would. 

As a potential lover would. Generally, Riku pushed the animalistic side of his nature away, tucked in a box he only let out in private spaces. He had his charms, the same as the majority of his kind, but this was about gaining Sora’s trust. 

He wasn’t going to waste time cheating his way into Sora’s heart, Sora deserved nothing but the best. Things were tense between them now, but it wasn’t unlike any of the rough patches they’d been through before. 

So Riku wasn’t worried. In time Sora would understand, they would come around, and during the graduation ceremony Riku would take Sora. It would be the right way, the traditional way as his mentor had done for him, and so on and so forth. 

With these thoughts Riku walked, pausing when he noticed another student lingering in the hallway next to Sora. He was getting too close and would have to stop where he was, about fifty yards away. He could still make them out clearly though and after camouflaging himself against the white lockers he focused his sight. 

What he found caused him to shudder. The boy next to Sora wasn’t an ordinary student, but a high ranking demon. 

Roxas. Dressed in all black, a robe over a croc top and leather pants. He smiled casually at Sora, his fangs on display freely for all to see. He and Sora appeared to be chatting about something. Sora himself was laughing, leaning in towards the demonic entity, and in turn Roxas rested his head in the crook of Sora’s neck. 

Riku heard the inhale from where he stood, the steady intake of air that could be mistaken for a breath but in actuality, was a distilled form of a hiss vampires did when they were preparing to feed on their prey. Riku would have growled but he stayed put. He had marked Sora. Roxas would be hurt the moment his fangs touched Sora’s skin. 

He didn’t need to do anything. He didn’t. 

Roxas’ lips pulled up into a crooked smirk in a motion that was too fast for a human to read before he stood up, his expression wistful. “You’re as breathtaking as ever, Sora.”

Sora chuckled. It sounded a little off, there was a hint of nervousness there. But it was far from the fear he should have felt being in that close proximity to a vampire. “Do I really smell that good?”

“You always do.”

Riku frowned. It wasn’t strange for Roxas to try to get involved in anything Riku was a part of, but Sora had never been involved. Though the hallway was sanctioned, Riku was very close to summoning his gilded sword anyhow, consequences be damned. 

But Sora’s laughter, more relaxed and soothing, coaxed Riku’s heart away from violence as his love spoke. “You’re so weird.”

Roxas shrugged. “Humans have done weirder things for less. You’ve piqued my interest. And from what I understand neither of our kind cares much for wasting time.”

“Well, you’ve taken your time with me.”

“Huh, strange that.” Roxas touched Sora’s cheek. 

In the next three seconds the following occurred. Riku, within a millisecond, crushed the locker he stood in front of, then fixed it in the next. Roxas shifted his head a few milliseconds later in Riku’s direction, eyes dark. Riku flipped him off, and then Sora took a step back from Roxas’ touch, unaware of all that had transpired after the chill that graced his cheek. 

The touch of a vampire was more than physical. Messages could be sent through touch, alongside emotions. Whatever Roxas had sent Sora was probably crude and tactless in Riku’s eyes. Yet Sora just calmly waved and entered his classroom. 

Clearly, there was history here, otherwise Sora would have reacted more to the vampire’s touch. Riku scowled but didn’t approach Roxas. He would simply save that for another day when they were sure to meet. 

He would have to talk to Sora later about the hierarchy among demons. It would be a review of sorts, but this period of Sora’s life was too critical. 

More communication would be necessary as well as Riku’s rituals. He had to make sure his future partner’s soul would be clean enough to pass with clean colors.

Riku quickly walked away, opening a pathway of light so that he could watch over Sora from a different plane of existence. He would continue his mission unscathed. Roxas didn’t worry him in the slightest.


End file.
